The conventional trouble light comprises a length of electrical cord with a light socket and bulb at the free end. To protect the light, a wire guard with a course mesh is mounted around the bulb. In some cases, a metal reflector is positioned in the wire guard and a hook is added for suspending the light. The guards and reflectors must be carefully mounted and insulated to prevent shorting. The guard is usually mounted and clamped on the light socket with screws and clamps.